In electric trains on which inverter devices are installed, there are cases in which passengers feel uncomfortable because of noise emitted from transformers with which the inverter devices are provided. In order to reduce the noise of the transformers, technology has been proposed that curtails vibration caused by magnetostrictive motion of iron core (for example, see Patent Literature 1).